<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let your eyes close and hold me close by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362191">let your eyes close and hold me close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Possible smut, dense main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>end chapter 1</p>
<p>a/n - hehehehe, i've had this idea for a while, but after almost a month of only one page on google docs filled i got motivation for it again!!! so far, you have five characters, kovu(our sweet omega protagonist), lucy(kovu's sister and personal wingman(though she isn't very good), cameron(resident non-binary who will bully back), cameron's girlfriend(she is quite the character and loves cameron very much&gt;:((, and mystery boy who kovu is very gay for!! yes indeed!! will we ever know his name? maybe, maybe not!! maybe he doesn't have a name:o, jk, he will, idk when though lmao sorry mb.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let your eyes close and hold me close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"wassup homies," his voice rang through the phone.</p>
<p>"do not ever call us again with the words 'wassup homies' or i'll chop your dick off," lucy's threatening tone making him laugh, "us? who else is there, i need to know if my alpha sister found herself a nice beta or omega to keep her company during her ruts," he teased.</p>
<p>"last i checked, you're the one who needs company during your heats, you horn dog," he heard his friend, cameron, reply.</p>
<p>"oh, so you put me on speaker? Privacy much?" he observed, noticed cameron laugh in the background, "your twitter alt doesn't give you the right to privacy, my dear friend. would you like me to read out your tweets?" cameron, once again, replied before lucy could, "oh shush you, where's your girlfriend? her dad not letting her out again because he will not condone her hanging out with such 'scandalous' teenagers?" he asked, mimicking stacy's dad.</p>
<p>"exactly that. let's not forget i'm the "gender freak" because i don't use him or her pronouns," cameron sighed out, annoyed with the topic of their girlfriend's dad. he laughed at the beta's words, "at least you pass. the looks of cashiers when they look at you, not sure if they should use 'ma'am' or 'sir' and bypassing that completely is very amusing," he added, trying to lighten the mood after he unintentionally dampened it.</p>
<p>"when are you coming back home shithead," lucy asked, seeing as her brother was living in his school dorms of the boarding school in the united states as a forgien-exchange, far away from his family in the norway. </p>
<p>"kovuuuu come back to meee," cameron whined, missing his friend, "aw you miss me camcam? i miss you too, miss your kithes," kovu replied, coping cameron's tone in a playful tease. he heard a 'hmph' from his best friend, "wait, i just realized, lucy, are you trying to steal my best friend?"</p>
<p>"not yet i am, but he keeps giving me pleasant...what's the word?" lucy got stuck on the word she was looking for, "surprises? did you legit forget the word surprises?," kovu teased for her. he heard her murmurs of 'shut up' and 'leave me alone' before she continued, "their just so likeable, they can cook, clean--"</p>
<p>"i am not going to be your housewife, lucy," cameron interrupted her before she could continue, "awww, but you would look so cute in a little skirt telling me 'welcome home!' after a long day of work!" she cooed, obviously joking. kovu heard cameron gag before laughing along with lucy.</p>
<p>"well, if anyone cares, i am doing pretty well in school. not many people have talked to me, but there's a cute boy in my chemistry class," kovu said, smiling a little bit at the memory of the boy. he held himself like an alpha, but talked sweetly to everyone who approached him. kovu's interest in the boy only continued peaking with every small thing he did.</p>
<p>"ooooh!! is he an alpha??? is it just you getting horny?? tell me the deets, dear brother of mine," lucy's voice started to gain a sing-song tone, obviously teasing him, "oh please lucy, knowing kovu he probably hasn't gotten close enough to even tell what the guy smells like to even give him a clue to the guy's gender, he's too busy analyzing the guy's ever move," cameron shot back.</p>
<p>"first off, rude, second...you're right," he sighed in defeat. damn his friend knowing him so well, "he seems to hold himself like any other alpha, but he's so sweet and kind to everyone... if he is an alpha, he's such a sweet one..." he thought even more about the boy.</p>
<p>"alert! alert! kovu met a guy that is just his type! now, let's see if emo boy will ever talk to him!!" cameron continued his teasing, with lucy cackling in the background, "so, lover boy, what does he look like? wanna see if your standards are as low as ever," cameron continued with his assault.</p>
<p>"don't let me get my hopes up, the guy's so sweet he probably has a partner already... he has cute brownish-blonde hair that is parted to the left side of his head, and his hair is slightly curly, not too much though, he has fairly tanned skin, and his eyes are such a pretty shade of green...his face is shaped nicely, it's almost like he has a baby face but at the same time he has such a defined jawline... he's nicely built as well, probably because he's a swimmer, and jesus is he good at swimming, he also--" cut off mid-sentence, his friend continued to taunt him, "ok, ok, we get it, you think he's hot, and also? swimmer? do tell?"</p>
<p>"oh, yeah, he's on the swim team here... and i may have watched one of their practices... i was just passing by though!! i've tried to avoid passing by their practices ever since..." kovu supplied.</p>
<p>"creep," lucy said. "hey!! i said i was only passing by!! i couldn't help it, i saw him and had to stare..." he argued.</p>
<p>"anyway, it's getting late, i'm going to go to bed now, see you losers whenever i go back, if i ever do that is," kovu teased, "you're all so mean to me, making me cry all the time."</p>
<p>"that's your gay crushes you get, and we all know you hate america, you'll come back to us in time, that is, unless you get that cute boy to date you," cameron teased, "anyway, bye emo boy!! see you!!!" cameron finished, "yeah, bye brother dearest, younger brother, annoyance, least favorite--" "i get it" "--most hated child, hope you sleep on nails, love you~~!" and with that they hung up.</p>
<p>kovu plugged his phone in and looked at the time. 10:19 pm. he sighed, before laying down and getting under the covers. he closed his eyes slowly, letting himself drift into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>end chapter 1</p>
<p>a/n - hehehehe, i've had this idea for a while, but after almost a month of only one page on google docs filled i got motivation for it again!!! so far, you have five characters, kovu(our sweet omega protagonist), lucy(kovu's sister and personal wingman(though she isn't very good), cameron(resident non-binary who will bully back), cameron's girlfriend(she is quite the character and loves cameron very much&gt;:((, and mystery boy who kovu is very gay for!! yes indeed!! will we ever know his name? maybe, maybe not!! maybe he doesn't have a name:o, jk, he will, idk when though lmao sorry mb.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>